


Red Carpet

by justdreaming88



Category: CSI RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the red carpet, camera flashing and the sun in their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Carpet

They're on the red carpet, camera flashing and the sun in their eyes. Both growing warm in the tuxes, incredibly aware of the other man's body heat. George has a hand on Eric's back, holding him in pace, holding them together and the photos continue; smiles fixed in place when really he wants to pull Eric just a little closer and kiss him, but he can't. They're in the middle of the red carpet, surrounded by photographers. Although, it would be a successful way of outing themselves.


End file.
